


Devotion Amongst the Stars

by Weebles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, Non-connected Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebles/pseuds/Weebles
Summary: A collection of Lotura drabbles from my tumblr.





	1. Jewelry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Jewelry - one character clasping a piece of jewelry for the other, such as a necklace , or earrings.
> 
> The request was specifically Lotor trying earrings.

“Are you sure this is traditional?” Lotor asked for what was probably the tenth time. Allura resisted the urge to roll her eyes; instead, she smiled at him as she thread the last post through his newly healed ear and snapped the back of the hoop earring in place.

“For the last time, yes, it is _very_ traditional.” She told him as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Two sets of custom-made earrings hung from the lobes of his ears; she had commissioned the twisted gold and silver hoops and she was pleased to see that they looked as good on him as she had imagined. Allura felt her cheeks warm as the jewelry swayed slightly as he tilted his head to give her a skeptical look. “I told you, they are reserved for Altean’s with certain…physical characteristics.”

“Physical characteristics that I have but Coran does not?” Allura felt her cheeks darken further at his question; she really needed to tell him, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She just couldn’t tell him that the two hoops were meant only for males that were especially…well endowed.

“Allura-”

"It’s your marks,” the lie burst from her lips before she could stop it, “because of how they glowed at Oriande.”

“Oh.” He blinked, a look of quiet pride warming his handsome features. Allura felt a twinge of guilt for being dishonest to him about this and resolved to tell him the truth.

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the discord server I'm on for what you just read, lol


	2. Jewelry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked the Jewelry prompt so much, two drabbles came out of it.
> 
> This one is because NO ONE got Allura something sparkly when they went to the space mall.

Allura gasped as she gently took the small box from Lotor’s hands, staring in wonder at the delicate item it held.

“Oh Lotor…” she whispered, running a finger gently across the item’s surface; it was a small, circular gold brooch in the center of which was an intricately recreated image of a Juniberry. The flower’s design was formed with inlaid stones in vivid hues of both dark and pale pink, with just a touch of more gold in the center to represent the pistil. “Where did you get this?”

“I commissioned it,” he replied, happy that she seemed pleased with her gift. “Someone may have mentioned that your birthday is approaching.”

“Lotor, it’s incredibly beautiful but, just because Coran mentioned my birthday didn’t mean that you had to get me anything!”

“Allura,” She swallowed hard as she met his gaze; the way he said her name always made her heart skip a beat, “I did not get this for you because I had to.” He slid his hand across to where hers rested in her lap holding that box; he gently squeezed her hand as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

“I _wanted_ to give you something. You are always so giving of yourself and neither ask nor expect anything in return. You honestly deserve so much more than just some little piece of jewelry, but I don’t think you would accept anything more.”

Allura smiled as she shut her eyes leaned her forehead against his, simply enjoying the experience of having him close, enjoying the rare moment of quiet. They were both silent for a few moments before,

“So, it _is_ a brooch, correct?” she asked.

“It can be used in that manner, yes, but it is actually intended to be a clasp for your cape.” He said as he lifted his head away and gently tapped the plain button that rested against her clavicle as it held the said garment in place. Allura’s eyes widened.

“Oh!” Allura gasped as she swung her gaze up to his, “Will you help me put it on?”

He nodded and she handed the box back to him before she brought her hands up to her current clasp, using one hand to hold the ends of her cape in place while the other undid the old fastener. Once she had set the old one aside, Lotor brought the new clasp up and gently threaded the bar through the two sides of her cape before locking it into place, their fingers brushing as he did so.

As he pulled away Allura looked up at him, beaming, “Well, how does it look?”

Lotor couldn’t drag his gaze away from her face long enough to look at the clasp. It was a pretty little trinket to be sure, but he found he could only see the way her eyes shone with joy, the way her smile lit up the room. She had come to mean so much to him; her very presence imbuing his life with a sense of warmth, of peace, of love in ways he would have never thought possible. She was more precious, more breath-taking than any piece of jewelry.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.


	3. Defend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Defend - one character defending the other’s reputation , dignity , or safety for them.
> 
> The request was specifically Allura defending Lotor.

Lotor wasn’t sure what he expected when he walked into the Castle’s dining hall; but walking into the middle of a war was not even on the list.

The Paladins, minus Allura, stood on the far side of the table armed with various utensils and dinnerware while an equally equipped Allura and Coran were ducked behind chairs closer to him, striving to retaliate against their more numerous “foes”.

Green sustenance goo was  _everywhere_.

And on everyone.

The varying degrees of accuracy displayed by all involved told him that this was most definitely not their first food fight.  As did the grins and laughter that occasionally erupted from either side.  A part of him found the situation charming, even if it did cause him a pang of sadness at the reminder of the camaraderie he used to have with his generals.  Another part of him, the part that remembered an adolescence drowned in the strict discipline and regulations of the Empire, was horrified.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see the massive gob of green goo that was suddenly rocketing towards his face.

He only caught of glimpse of it before Allura barreled into him with a roar, a serving platter in her hand raised like a shield between them and the projectile.  The sustenance missile struck her shield with a less-than-appetizing squelch as the force of her tackle sent them both sliding across the floor. He grunted as his shoulders collided with the back of an overturned chair and one of Allura’s elbows dug into his ribs.

“Are you alright?” She asked as she rose above him, flipping her hair over a shoulder with a toss of her head, her “shield” still upraised protectively.  Lotor looked up at her from his place on the floor,

“I am unhurt, however I am…confused.” He replied.

“I bet!” Allura laughed, a hearty flush dusting her cheeks from the exertions, “This ends up happening every once in a while; it helps to break the stress of everything that has been going on as well as, believe it or not, encouraging teamwork.”

“Then I am intruding.” He said as he made to sit up, but Allura refused to budge.

“Of course you’re not; Coran and I are outnumbered and need back up.” She grinned down at him, her smiling turning mischievous as she handed him the ladle from her other hand. “How is your aim, Your Majesty?”

Lotor gazed at her for a moment, unsure is she was being sincere or merely trying to find a way to include him. Finally, he took the ladle with a small, answering grin of his own.


	4. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Read - one character reading something to the other.

Allura loved to hear his voice.

When she had first learned that he was able to read the Altean language but not converse in it, she had taken it upon herself to teach him.  Having learned numerous languages over his long life, the basic phonetics had been simple for him and Allura had quickly given him a data pad full of Altean literature to read aloud as practice.

At first, she had stayed by him under the guise of offering guidance and correction as his command of the language grew.  As time progressed however, she had to find reasons to continue her new, addicting habit. Not only was it nice to hear her native language spoken again, but the  _way_  he said things just did something to her.  The deep rumble of his voice, the way he practically  _purred_ some of the words; Allura shivered.  Of course, the attraction that had been slowly growing between them since just before their adventure to Oriande did not help matters in the slightest.  

Not that either of them were speaking about  _that._

Just as they were not speaking of it again as they sat in the Castle’s lounge, within arm’s reach of each other as they both read their respective data pads.  Allura was looking over reports from the Blade of Marmora and various letters from planets of the Coalition.  Not that she was really concentrating on them as Lotor read aloud next to her.  He had been reading a story that Allura had picked out for him when he suddenly gave a disgusted sigh and set the pad down in his lap.

“Allura, if we are going to continue with this, I refuse to read this drivel one more time.” He didn’t bother to hide the loathing in his voice.

“What’s wrong with it? It’s a classic folktale.” Allura didn’t look up from her reports, pretending to be engrossed in one about… _‘Does that say pulziick worms?’_

“It is also meant for children.” He expounded as he glared at the screen in his hands, as if he could make the offending text disappear simply by will.

“You are still need the practice.” She said as she finally looked up at him,

He gave her a flat look and she frowned as she crossed her arms.

“Fine, if you think you are ready for more challenging passages,” she told him mockingly as she set aside her own data pad, “Then there is a command on the bottom left of the screen that will take you to a random page.  However, whatever it takes you to, you have to read it, no matter how difficult the words.  Agreed?”

“Agreed, anything but this.” He said as he shifted his left hand to press the button.  Allura waited with bated breath as the screen on the data pad took a tic to load before bringing up a new page.

“Ah,” he looked uncomfortable as he looked over the passage, “perhaps…”

“Uh-uh,” Allura told him smugly, a triumphant grin on her face as she wagged her finger at him.  “You said you would read any of them, you don’t get to back out now.”

He frowned at her, silent, as she curled her legs up under her and pillowed her head on her arms where they rested on the back of the couch.  When he remained quiet, Allura poked him gently in the ribs.

“Go on,” she coaxed, and she felt more than heard him sigh before he began to read:

 _“When you were as an angel in my arms,_  
_Had laid your bare head just below my chin,_  
 _Your length pressed up to mine, entrusting charms_  
 _My whole youth’s starward longing could not win;_  
 _With still the murmur of your love in me,_  
 _Miracle-tones of all my lifelong hope,_  
 _I wished that there might start eternity_  
 _And seal forever that sweet envelope;_  
 _And as it did, my thoughts are now for you_  
 _As every star is blotted by the sun,_  
 _And so the sun itself_  
 _Has perished too,_  
 _And with it, every dream of mine_  
 _But one.”_

They were both silent and unmoving after he had finished the poem; this growing thing between them suddenly felt unbearable.

“Allura…” he whispered.

She kissed him, her hands fisting in his hair as she pressed herself against him; Lotor closed his eyes with a groan and flung the data pad onto the seat beside him.   He wrapped an arm around her waist, running his fingers up and down the small of her back as he threaded the fingers of the other into her hair and guided her into a deeper embrace; their tongues and unspoken desires mingling in the space where they were joined.

The need for breathe finally forced them apart; Allura rested her forehead against his, staring down into his eyes as they panted.  

“Read it again.” She begged and Lotor chuckled as he reached for the data pad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is “Time in Eternity” by T. Merrill


End file.
